The Moment of Life
by ChosenDiaries
Summary: That moment in his life always seemed to be popping into his mind. Could he find someone that is able to keep this memory away from him? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**The Moments of Life**

Chapter One: First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters but only the story, but please enjoy :D

* * *

The stars were shining bright, the moon so high and beautiful. Something so perfect and worthy of life, unlike me. I am Sabaku no Gaara, my life is too mind blowing that no one can ever compare at how horrendous it has been...

I thought i never really needed anyone but myself since its been that way for almost 24 years. Packing up and getting ready was my usual routine before going back out to work. This life of mine of course, defintely is out of the ordinary because im not the typical guy who walks in the street and greets my neighbors. No, im the one shooting glares at them whenever they get one glance at me. Sigh* Nothing i can do about it, not my fault i am different among everyone else. I am insomiac, I have deep bloodish red hair, jade eyes & body intent to kill. Yeah, of course the girls love it, but these girls are useless. Emotional things. When will they realize that the only way to surviving is to block out all the pain & emotions, and leave their supposedly _'Loved' _ones behind? Theyre just carrying baggage around & making things worse. To think i thought like that when i was younger, i was practically _**DESPERATE**_ for all the attention and love that they were getting. Damn, was i stupid. It was only cause of that day... Actually its not worth thinking about, i really need to focus on work. I'm the owner of the two companies. It's called the** Sand Master **and **Shukaku Industries**.

The Sand Master is a hidden cult built for the best of the best. I'm talking about the world's strongest martial arts fighters. Of course this job is hidden and the job description means that you need to have the ability to be a multi-tasker yet also have the killing intent of an assassin. But i strictly forbid my 'workers' to kill anyone, but only just hurt them badly. I only want them to use their abilities in good use. Not the way i was forced to do when i was younger... All these people that work for me are my dearest friends that i've known for almost my whole life, the only ones i could trust my life to. Our ages are all the same; 25 and we allow females in this typical place and onto the field. Our work during the day is a business company of electronics and weapons also known as Shukaku industries. My two siblings are the ones that help me keep everything organized and less stressful. The eldest is 27 who is a woman whose name is Sabaku no Temari, and the second one is 26 which obviously is a man, named Kankuro, who strangely plays with puppets. They help me run the company if i'm out in a meeting or a mission...

They know my words, my actions, my life is strictly business. I never do anything for a stupid reason. So if someone screws up, lets just say that it isn't a very pretty picture when it comes to the results of seeing their face again. To make this simple everyone gets the picture and no one, i mean no one ever tries to push my buttons, ugh besides my stupid brother ,sister and annoying loud best friend, (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto. As I get into my red Lamborgini to go to work, which is just twenty minutes away. I started running my hands through my feather textured hair, thinking about how close my siblings and i got over the years of being so far apart. Those dreadful years always keep flooding into my mind... I start the engine so i could in straight to my office. Its on the fifth floor of my building. As soon as i arrive there i begin walking directly to the elevator. It took about a minute before i headed to my destination. Once i sit down i stare at the large pile of papers that i need to sign. Few hours later, i finish up and walk up to my brother giving the papers asking,

"Hey could you run this over to Tem, while i go out. I need to really blow off some heat with this stupid work."

"Sure bro, whatever you need!" Kankuro grinned.

I roll my eyes at his weird behavior knowing that i wont do anything about it, yet. I start heading to my car and drive to the park, i pick up some of my sweats to begin my exercise to burn off some agitation. I start jogging around for a few minutes, then sprint along the whole park. ' At least this helps me clear my mind compared to the work those dimwits call success.'After twenty minutes into his workout, he sits by a nearby bench beside a woman he is yet to get to know.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He turns his head, his jade eyes getting a glance of her. He was in for a big a shock. This woman is beautiful.

'Why is she even talking to me' he thought in annoyance. He nodded in reply.

"Heh, so i take it that you're the silent type." Still staring at her, he finally decides that since he'll probably will never see her again that he might as well have a live chit chat.

"By what do you mean by the 'silent type'? How would you be able to judge me if you do not know who i am." Quite shocked for a minute the girl just smirks,

" It got you to talk though. My names Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Yours is?"

* * *

**A.N. : Hello!:) this is m first time actually posting up a story... not really my first time writing one, but i kept thinking and decided to put this up. Hope you enjoyed it and review3**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Mind

"My name is Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara," he said.

'Hmmm, this woman is quite devious,' he thought with a scrunched up face.

"Well, Gaara, I was thinking about going to eat some ramen, my treat since you seem all pooped up!" She smiled beautifully. He stared at her once again for a minute then went to look up back at the sky, thinking about how the stars look somewhat like that sparkle in her eyes... 'WAIT? What the hell am I thinking; I don't even know this girl.'

"I don't mind, as long as I pay. I am the man of course."

"Sure, whatever you say, haha. As long as we get food." She imitated smugly. He just smirked and got up to go walk to the nearest ramen shop. He waited halfway for her to catch up and turned his head, "You coming?"

She gets up and smiles, then follows him. As they enter, he quietly sits down waiting for her to sit also. Soon enough she arrives giving him another beautiful smile. Five minutes afterwards, the waitress comes to take their order.

'Great, it looks like another fan girl has arrived,' he thought as he rolled his eyes at her because of the waitress paying attention to only him.

He looked at the menu, asking Sakura, "What do you want to order?"

She looks up from her menu, "I was thinking about getting the beef bowl, how about you?"

"The same." He looked at the waitress named Kenya and glares at her.

"You heard our orders right? Then go get us two bowls of beef ramen now!" He bellowed. She was shocked and stumbled around, grabbing their menus and getting their orders.

"Should call Naruto to get better help here sometime," he mumbled.

Sakura barely heard what he said but smiled, "So this Naruto you're mumbling about is he your best friend, lover, brother?" She chuckled.

His eyes shot wide when he caught 'lover' in between her words. He glared at her, "My best friend, who's like a brother."

"Ah, that's cool. Didn't think you'd know my brother." His eyes shot open wide once again.

"You're his step-sister?" She laughed out loud.

"Yes, haha, small world huh!"

"Most definitely."

'I should really talk to Naruto about this.' Just then, the waitress came back with their food. She 'accidentally' spilled water on his lap.

"Oops, I'm very sorry sir," She tried to say seductively, yet failed.

"Let ME take care of that for you." Sakura came and grabbed Kenya's arm that was about to 'take care' of the spill.

She growled, "Please leave my man and I alone or else I'll speak to your boss and have things cleared up on you, literally!" She threatened.

The slutty waitress whimpered and ran away to the back room, where you could hear the crashes and yelling coming from inside.

'Her man huh?' He smirked. Right after she cooled down, "So I'm your man now?" He smugly questioned. She blushed a dark shade of red, like his hair.

"I was just trying to scare that girl away—hey do you want to go out sometime?" She asked nervously.

'Whoa, what did she just ask me?' He though. Before he even knew it he said, "Why not?"

**A/N: Sorry left you guys with a cliffhanger. Haha, but hopefully tomorrow I got another chapter done for you guys :) Thanks for reading and please review!****3**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting up

Chapter Three: Meeting Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, but I own the story

Re-cap: "I was just trying to scare that girl away- hey do you wanna go out  
sometime?" she asked nervously. 'Whoa what did she ask me?' he thought. Before  
he even knew it, he said, "Why not?"...

"Really?" she asked with a hopeful smile.  
'Damn it all!' he shouted in his head, 'why the fuck did I agree?'  
Sigh… Nothing I can really do now…  
"Yeah… really." He answered.  
She smiled brightly and had that mysterious glint in her eyes… 'What was it  
called again? Adoration? Well whatever it was, it really made her look really  
beautiful and kind of cute.'

"So, I'm guessing I'll pick you up at 7?"  
"Uhhhh…. Yeah. Ha-ha, oh here's my address and number." She gave him a card that  
had everything.  
"Hn. Here's my number just in case..." He handed her his business card.  
"Ahahahah, thanks," she smiled, " well I think we should dig in."  
"Let's."  
It took them both about ten minutes to finish their bowls of ramen.  
'Wow, what an unexpected day this turned out to be', they both thought.  
Five minutes after complete silence, Gaara lifts his hand up to pay the bill. This time its a man who comes up to them. He takes one glance at Sakura and,

' Dear lord, why does this have to happen to us? Today out of all days!' She thought.

Gaara takes one look at the man and rolled his eyes. 'Ugh this day gets more fucking hilarious doesn't it.' He sarcastically thought.

"Are you going to stay there and gape at MY woman here or give me the damned check?" He impatiently demanded. Sakura was at a lost for words for a minute but then smirked.

"I'm sorry didn't you hear him at all? I think I would have to talk to my brother here about the poor service one of his favorite shops have?" The waiter stood there wide eyed for a minute. He shook his head and said his apologies. He got them their bill, and Gaara paid through his credit card.

"So do you want to go on our date this Friday?" "That's fine with me. I should be free that night."

"That's great!" she happily exclaimed. They both get up and start taking a walk to Sakura's car.

"Thanks for the food Gaara, this was fun. Haha we shall do this again."

"Hm, maybe we should" he smirked. 'There's something about her...'

"Call me when you got the time." She gave him a hug and smiled mischievously, "You smell like sweat you know. Hahaha!"

He chuckled and said, "Well its not everyday when you expect to have some snack with a pesky possessive pink haired woman."

"Hey!" she smacks his arm, "That's not funny! Besides it not everyday you have dinner with a brow less tattooed man! HUMPH!" They both just start chuckling.

"Well goodnight! See you on our date!" He waved her goodbye as she went inside her Porsche and drove off.

Ten minutes after she leaves, he heads to his car and calls someone… more like his best friend Naruto.

"Hello?" answered a very sleepy Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto meet me at my house in twenty, okay."

*Yawn* "Okay, see you in twenty"

"You too." Gaara gets into his car and drives to his house.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto arrives.

"GAARAAA! Where are you?"

'Great he's here" he thought rolling his eyes.

"In here!" he yelled from his living room.

"Hey man what's up? What'd you call me here for?"

"I need your help on something…."

"Gaara, you're scaring me, what is it?"

"I'm going on a date with this girl and I think you know her.."

"Who is it?" complete silence, " GAARA come on I won't get mad I promise!"

"Her…. *sigh* her name is…. Sakura…"

"WHAAAT? Gaara that's great! I've been waiting for Sakura-chan to find someone that would make her happy! So how did this happen?"

"Can you calm your ass down for a second here!"

"Gomen-gomen."

"Okay this is what happened…"

Thirty minutes later,

"WHOAA! My little sister asked you out? AHAHAHHA shouldn't it be the MAN asking out the girl not the other way around?"

Gaara growled, "SHUT UP! It was unexpected okay!"

"I'm just happy that the two people I care about the most are going to find happiness in one another!" he shouted out loud joyfully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, who fucking cares."

"Wait! When is your date anyways?"

"It's this Friday."

"Oh alrighty! I'll help you on Friday! Well I gotta go now, I need to visit Sakura-chan now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay bye Naruto, take care."

"BYE GAARA!"

Friday

Gaara, looks up from his computer at work and sees that its now 3:30. 'Great I still have some work. Oh well I can manage this.

Two hours later, his secretary comes up to him and tells him that he has an important call on line two.

"Hello, Mr. Sabaku. This is Inner Being Inc. We would like to inform you about our meeting today later and 7:00."

"Today, I don't recall that. I thought it was on tomorrow."

"Yes we have informed your company yesterday. Maybe one of your siblings are the ones we spoke to."

"Very well then, I'll see you later."

"Have a wonderful day ."

*Click*

He walks up going to his siblings' office which was right next to his thankfully.

"Why wasn't I informed about the meeting today?"

"Oh? Kankuro you didn't tell him? You DIMWIT!" Temari exclaimed.

"Sorry I guess I was caught up on something…." He slightly smirks, which Gaara caught.

"That would be flirting with my secretary again huh, you fucking idiot!"

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"You better you idiot!" shouted both Gaara & Temari.

Gaara walks back into his office and slams the door.

He looks for the card that was given to him two days ago. He dials a number waiting for HER to answer.

"Hello!"

"Hey is this Sakura?"

"Gaara? Is this you? What a surprise!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I think I would have to cancel on our date today, it seems that a meeting has been arranged today."

"Oh? Really I was about to say the same thing. It seems like I gotten the same thing. Bleeeh, I've always hated meetings. Boring ."

"So we should reschedule yes?"

"Yeah! That would be great! Does tomorrow sound great?"

"Sure."

"OKAY! Byee!"

*Click*

Its now 7:30,Gaara heads towards the meeting room. His siblings left early since they had another meeting to attend.

What he didn't know was that he was in for a surprise.

He heads towards his sat without bothering looking at the people around him.

He sees his secretary, "Is everyone here yet?"

"Not yet Gaara-sama, there's just one person running a bit late."

"Hn."

Five minutes later, the person running late arrives.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Traffic these days is horrendous."

'NO, she couldn't be' He looks up with wide eyes when he sees the pink-haired beauty.

"Gaara-san?"

**A/N: Sorry guys for delay, it was really hard to think about hat to write about in this chapter but I hope you enjoy this one and thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise

**Chapter 4**: A Suprise

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything but please read and review! _

Re-cap: 'NO, she couldn't be' He looks up with wide eyes when he sees the pink-haired beauty.

"Gaara-san?"

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Obviously I am the owner of Inner beings, you nit-wit!" Several Gasps were heard and a few chuckle from the elderly. Gaara gave a glare to the woman who wasnt fazed at all by it.

"Hn. I guess this meeting has to be started anyways." "Oh... yeah." she sheepishly replied. 

The meeting was about how Inner being could help his two companies become much more stronger and be their doctors for any upcoming injuries that could happen.

One of the elders that were chuckling shook his head,"True Love, hehe, it seems like it arrives in an earlier age nowadays." Gaara glared at the old man pouting while Sakura was glaring at said man blushing deep red.

"IM NOT IN **LOVE** WITH **HIM/HER!" **they both shouted, "We barely even know each other!"

This time everyone starts to laugh at their bosses reactions. Both owners glare at their workers and glance at one another.

'_Shit, why am i acting so strangely towards her? Why is she so different, she is suppose to be afraid of me or something...' _

"So were all guessing you two met already."

"Its pretty obvious right?" Gaara concluded for them, "could we please go back to the meeting?"

"Yes sir!" They all take their seats, Sakura sits right next to Gaara since its the only seat available.

"Uhhmmm Gaara?"Sakura whispered.

"Hn?"

"Are we still on later or something? This meeting could always be cut short since we both can discuss business over dinner anyways."

He contemplated over it, "Its possible... We could do that if you want" he whispered back.

The Elders and others were still busy discussing about the whole weapons and medical supplies that are needed just in case, while the two _'love birds' _were debating on whether they should just cancel the meeting and go on their _'date'_.

"Okay, okay people. We're going to cancel this meeting" Sakura finally decided.

"Sakura and I are going to finalize the meeting alone. All of you are free to leave and go home." Gaara responded to back up Sakura's decision.

"Alright Gaara-sama, Sakura- san have a great evening later. Bye." All the Elders and executives bid them farewell.

"So you're really on for this?" She questioned.

"If I wasn't then I would've left already. Besides it wouldn't hurt right?"

She blushed lightly, " Yeah... that's right. So let's head off, ne?"

He smirked crookedly and stuck out his arm, and Sakura started to think that she was beginning to love that smile of his.

They headed out of Shukaku Industries and into his Red Lamborghini.

Gaara opened her door for her, and Sakura giggles, " Why thanks you kind sir!"

He cracked open a smile and closed her door heading to his side of the car.

"So Gaara-sama," she giggled, " Where are we headed to?"

"Someplace where we can eat and discuss things." he playfully said.

"NO shit Sherlock!" the pink haired spit-fire responded.

_'The more she gets angrier the more beautiful she looks...'_

"It's a surprise alright, so be patient."

"HUMPH fine!" she stubbornly responded.

They arrive at a five star restuarant called _Midnight Blues_. The two were seated immediately. Music started to play and the song _'Two Is Better Than One' _by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.

"Hey what are you going to order?" Sakura wondered curiously while looking at her menu.

"Probably the the shrimp and steak or something.." he mumbled.

"Ah," she giggled, " That seems delicious. I'll get the chicken!"

_'At least there's no interruption by annoying flirty waiters here. It's much more classy.'_ Gaara thought, as he raises his hand to order their food.

"Good evening Sir, Madam, how may I help you?"

"I would like to order the Shrimp Fetticini and T-bone Steak, and for her the Chicken Parmesan." Gaara ordered monotonously.

As soon as the waiter left the two started to do a little small talk and some business. The pair seemed to be enjoying each others company and this time there was no disturbance.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading and enjoy! **Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Chapter 5**: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything but please read and review! _

Re-cap: As soon as the waiter left the two started to do a little small talk and some business. The pair seemed to be enjoying each others company and this time there was no disturbance.

After their 'business affair' was done, they went for a walk around the area.

Ten minutes into their walk, Sakura decided to break the comfortable silence.

"It was quite a shock finding you at the meeting today Gaara-sama... Kind of funny if you think about it. Heh."

"Hn... yeah it was. Never expected anything like that to happen..." he thoughtfully said.

They found a nearby park and started to walk in it, the silence entering again. Don't get them wrong, it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, they were just intoxicated by each others presences.

'What the hell is this feeling? I've never felt this way before...' Gaara contemplated.

'This is really getting out of hand... Am I really falling for him? Naruto may be his best friend but I only met him two days ago...' Sakura thought.

Gaara pointed out a spot where they could sit for a while which was right underneath the stars. As soon and they sat down the two look up to stare at the stars trying to wonder what they both feel about one another...

"Wow... th-this is really beautiful." Sakura wondrously commented.

"Yes, you are..." Gaara said staring at her.

"What?" Sakura said wide-eyed not believing what he said.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why did I say that out loud! WHY WAS I EVEN THINKING LIKE THAT?' Gaara yelled at himself. 'Crap what am I supposed to say? I'm so fucking screwed! Kami please what am i supposed to do?'

"Gaara..?" Sakura concerned waved her hand in front of him her face closer to his by a few centimeters... He felt her breath on his face...

He unconsciously leaned forward and turned his head to her direction and right there is when their lips meet…

It was like opening a flood gate.

Barely giving her time to lean away from him, he pinned her against the grassy floor, kissing her without restraint. He'd been waiting to do his all night and the moment had finally come. His tongue found hers in such a passionate kiss, Sakura thought she would melt from the heat.

Once they finally broke apart, Sakura was breathless…

"It seems like this was unexpected too huh…" she replied quite out of it.

"Yeah…" he responded with a little smile.

'Time to replay that all over again...'

He kisses her again, and ravishes her senses…

'Destiny really seems to love to play around.'

She pulls away from him, " Gaara…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have to keep this a secret?"

"…. No… why?"

"I don't know… its just – I like – it seems like you would want to and I well… MMPHH!" she said with wide eyes.

Gaara just couldn't help it, he ravished her again.

"Well I'm not that type of guy.."

**A/N:** sorry im kinda stuck on this story but I'll have more soon! Hope you enjoyed it:)! I might be a little late updating next week because im going out to a vacation where I have no computer :(! But I have my phone luckily and I can have my best friend/sister post it up for me. **Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: AFter Hours

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 6: **After hours

**DIsclaimer: **BAAAH, you know it already. The yadda yadda about i don't own characters but the story, but enjoy people!

Gaara was in yet another meeting for work but this time it was his night time job. They were discussing about the topic of maybe finding some more kids that are heading the wrong way that could be changed before they stay in the wrong path. He agreed with them, not really paying any attention. All he could think about was his pink haired spit-fire. Ever since that one kiss... his first one throughout his entire life. She was always doing something to him that didn't feel right. she was just so different and she distracted him from many things... Especially that time in his life where it always crushed him when he was a kid. Shaking his head he starts totry, and i mean TRY to listen to them.

Thirty minutes gho by and the meeting is now over. Gaara goes into his Sand Master company office looking through his window checking out how everything is going with they new incomers and his friends. He could see that his friends were doing very well on helping out those corrupted teens out on controlling their anger and moves. It seems like they now have new proteges. Looking intently at them, he decides to go out and help out some of his friends with the 'problem teens'. The names of his friends are Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga (Neji's cousin), and now also his girlfriend... Sakura Haruno. She of course already knew about his little cult, she did of course make a business deal with him. Also she was a skilled fighter too, she has been in the martial arts business ever since she was a child becauseof her family. A rich family with parents wanting their only child being the best of the best.

Heading over there, the first one to spot him was the loud mouth fighter. Everyone turned staring at him, the adults with utter respect and the kids, cowering a bit in fear, except the 'tough' kids. Sakura was the first who approached him. She wound her arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips, then giving him a hug, leaning on him for about a minute. He put his right arm around her waist and asked everyone to proceed to what they were doing.

"So, my tanuki, is their anything new happening today in both your companies?" Sakura wondered staring at him curiously.

"Yes my love, it seems like we're going to get a few new extra workers coming by."

"HUMPH, that seems pretty annoying, having to add more people to your company."

"Doll, its only temporary. after six months of going through this i could always have them placed at a different job."

"Alright then, that's fine."

"Good, let's see who needs more trainin now, shall we?

"Yes we shall!" Sakura says hooking her arm with his, the two of them smirking.

"YOSH! my pupils are going to be the best!" Rock Lee gloats out load, while everyone sweat drops.

"NO!" shouts the noisy, loud mouthed blonde man, :"My pupils will be the world's greatest fighters!"

"No! MY PUPIL IS!"

"NO MINE!" they both argued. While Sakura gathered the other kids and said its nothing to worry about since the two were dropped on their heads when thery were adults laughed at that statement and took their three man team and started to train them. Gaara, took his three man celled team of trouble makers and laid out the basic rules;

"If you ever try to kill anyone innocent, steal anything that's not yours, and or ever try to threaten people and mostly try to hurt me, I will personally bring your lives to a living hell. Just to make things clear here, i'm the owner and boss of this entire place, so what i say goes. I want you all to succeed and nothing else. Trust me, do something that pisses me off, and your punishment will be unforgettable that you may never want to come out of your rooms ever again. I will be your teacher and trust me i will give you the best moves you can ever imagine. I've trained with all the world's best instructors so you better shape up that fucking attitudes of yours if you want to surpass me." Gaara explained.

The teens looked at him, the girl with brown hair was cowering, the black haired boy making a facade but you could see the fear in his eyes, and the last but not least was a blonde obviously scared.

"Let's begin!" their instructor yelled.

'After hours are always so much better to vent out frustration, then working in the cooped off office.' Gaara thought.

**A/N: **Enjoying and wanting more? Well it'll come soon! I'm a little excited for my little vacation, cause im hoping to find some cuties over their ;) haha! **Please read and review loves!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Test

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 7: **The Test

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of the characters but only the story._

A few days have gone by and the kids seemed to be improving. They haven't tried to piss him off yet, but they were managing to get on his good side. Very quickly Gaara went to go learn their names and they were; Yuki the girl, Hitoshi the blonde, and last but not least the black haired boy Mamoru. They all were pretty headstrong until Gaara came around, but he came to learning why they were acting like that. He came to lookforward into their files to figure out why.

The three were inseparable when they were younger. Their lives were simliar to his... Leading them a hard life style growing older. All of their parents were friends and worked for a cult somewhat like his, yet much more older, but they were assassinated by a hired mafia. Including the clients they were hired to protect were murdered. The Mafia that had done this was a group called the Akastski.

It turns out that their parents were interfering with what this one client had done with them. So the Akastski took things into their own hands and took the lives of their parents and that one client. The name of that client was the Fourth Kazekage, Mr. Sabaku. Gaara's father...The kids were only 5 when this happened, and it seems like they got into fights into their business wanting to redeem their parents names and lives. This was their twelve year plot revenge to get stronger and ruin the Akastski.

'It makes perfect sense now that everything in their young lives was ruined when their precious things were taken away from them at such a young age.' he thought. 'Just like me... except i had an asshole of a Father. Attempting to kill me lots of times just because I was unstable with the experimentations he had done to me and my siblings...This is why I promised to make sure nothing like that happens ever again and i have to teach my morals to all these kids...'

"Alright now do taijustsu!" Gaara yelled.

"Gaara-kun don't you think you're pushing those three a little too hard?" Sakura questioned calmly.

"Sakura, my love I am not pushing them hard, I am just telling them what to do while they choose to be the ones working and pushing themselves into their limits." he calmy stated.

"Oh? How many hours have they been doing this kind of training everyday?"

"About eight hour or more..."

"Eight hours? My gosh Gaara! That's way too long!"

"Tell that to them love. Besides we were just like them when we were about a few years back, if I do recall. We always pushed ourselves to our limits and payed no ind to it since we were wanting to be stronger."

"...I guess so, but this reminds me of what the Uchiha and Naruto-baka used to do..."

Gaara looked at her, seeing that she was near to crying. He took her to his lap and they both sat down on the bench and he rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down. Kissing her forehead he placed his other hand on her thigh, letting it rest there for a while.

"Sakura, it's alright, that jerk had left and sacraficed himself for more power. These kids are doing this to help each other and destroy the Mafia that ruined not only thier lives but many others."

"You're right Gaara-kun. Thanks."

"Anything for you my love. You are the one who keeps my worries away.." he said kissing her forehead.

Looking up at Gaara, Sakura grabs his head and kisses him. After at least one minute they pull apart and he gives her a few pecks on the lips to push her insecurities away from her.

"As long as I live, I'll make sure no one hurts you and I will protect you from everything, even myself. You got that?" he said.

"Yes, Gaara... And I will do the same for you my sand master..." she said hugging him to herself.

From there on sitting on the bench Gaara was just watching his students intently. Calling out whatever moves they were trained to do. Sakura had gone to her students to check on how they were doing.

"Alright everyone, you had ebough for today! You are dismissed!" Gaara yelled.

"Everyone please head to your rooms now!" Sakura happily said.

The kids that trained at the Sand Master were all mostly orphans that had no home, so Gaara had provided them one. Since there were about 27 students or more that were training there, he gave them a hotel to stay at that included Sakura and Gaara living there with a few guards and security around the whole place.

Gaara made sure that his other company was right next to his hotel so something like this would happen. His hotel had at least 90 rooms and 92 bathrooms. The teens were grouped in their three man celled teams into their hotel rooms but made sure that the rooms were joint instead of separate. His trianers / friends stay at the hotel too and make sure the teens don't do anything stupid.

Making their way to the hotel and into their rooms the teens hurry to go take some showers. The adults following behind them slowly and chatting away about their teens and how they're progressing greatly at such a fast pace.

Walking to their rooms they all decided to call it a night and they split up in pairs since most of them were together. Hinata with Nruto, Neji with Tenten, Kiba with Ino, and SHikamaru with Temari; Gaara's sister. Lee, Shino, and Chouji sometimes bring thier girlfriends over but they usually let them go out anywhere when they want to. Kankuro chooses the single life since he doesn't want to be tied down.

Gaara and Sakura share the same room in the hotel. They both enter into their suite and start changing. Sakura heads into the kitchen to make dinner while Gaara decides to take a shower after a long day of showing the teens how to do some moves.

Finishing up on dessert Sakura turns on the t.v. and waits for Gaara to come out and eat with her.

Right on time comes out Gaara wearing just some shorts and wiping his head with his towel. Sakura was always amazed at how beautiful his body was and perfectly sculpted it was. His muscles so toned and lean, and flawless skin. It was one of the other things she lover about him.

Looking up, Gaara sees Sakura staring at his body as if its something to be eaten...

Gaara starts to chuckle, making Sakura look up at his face with a confused look.

"You look hungry for something Sakura..." he says walking up to her, "Most likely hungry for me.."

"You, no! The Almight Gaara? I don't think so. It seems like you're hungry for me with that stance and acting as if I am your prey. HAHA!"

"Hn... Yes you are my prey. Now let's go to my room so i can devour you up."

"NO! Gaara we have to eat first! Then we can be devoured by one another later..." she said nipping his ear while at it.

"Sounds good with me. I would need the energy anyways..."

A/N: Sund good so far? I'm going to write more soon. Maybe tmrw or sometime this week.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Be Told

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 8:** Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own the characters.. yada yada yada... Told ya i'll update soon today:):) Enjoy & don't forget to __**read & review!**_

* * *

Three weeks have past and the new workers had arrived into Shukaku incorporated. Everything was fine except for this one assistant of his. A temp who seems to be a fangirl of his. Her name was Matsuri. A mousy, annoying brunete who always tried to flirt with him, even though Sakura was right next to him. Sakura paid no mind anyways, she knew that she is the one that has Gaara and that Gaara only wanted her not that skanky brunette.

Heading into his office was Gaara going to see how all his stocks were. Almost there into his office, he was stopped by Matsuri. Showing an agitated face expression he asks, " What do you want?"

"That's easy... I want you Gaara-kun..."

"Hn, too bad, right? I've staked my claim on another woman and she has done the same to me. So if I were you, I would back the fuck off and stop trying to get to me since i could have something bad happen to you." He threatened.

"B-b-but I love you!" she sputtered.

"And I DON'T LOVE YOU! ALRIGHT! You should probably take that stupid head of yours out of your ass and face reality already! I am already taken, I have nothing to do with you, and you just need to get your fucking priorities straight!" he yelled at her.

Cowering, Matsuri goes back to her post crying her heart out. She went to go gather up her things already knowing she was fired.

'Gosh what is wrong these stupid fangirls all of a sudden, they get more worse by the minute.'

Going inside his office, he sits on his chair leans forward placing his elbows on his desk and laying his head on the palms of his hands.

Staying in that position for fifteen minutes, Sakura enters sensing something wrong. Walking up to him, she places a hand on his back.

"Gaara... What's wrong honey?"

"Just the stupid reckless things the elders have me doing." he murmured.

Rubbing his back, she answers, "Gaara-kun, it's the way of life. We all have to face some challenges in life sometime. It could be stressful at times but it goes away since its temporary." she soothingly told him.

He lifts his head up and stares at her, "Thanks babe."

"Welcome baby!" she smiled. "Uhmmm i was just wondering.. What happened to Matsuri?"

"She left. Right after gave her a little piece of my mind."

"Ah, that makes perfect sense." she giggled. "I guess you have a new assistant now!"

"Yeah? Now i wonder who that would be..." he said smirking.

"Me of course, silly!"

"But what if I don't want you to be my assistant." he playfully countered.

"You would just have to deal with it." she said, then kissed him hard.

She stradled him and wound her arms around his neck while he wound his arms around her first it was suppoed to be just lips to lips, but it changed to open-mouthed kisses. Sakura being the one distracting him from everything once again.

Their tongues battling for dominance, Sakura not being the one to give up so easily. Gaara won though, being the most stubborn one, he wins the battle and smirks, still kissing her. Sakura was pouting, yet is glad he won. He always knew how to make her light-headed... in a good way.

Parting, both panting harshly, they look at one another smiling. Sakura gets up from his lap and sits on his desk, looking at the pile of papers he has on top.

"Looks like you gots of work to do, babe. Let me help you!" she hyperly commented.

"Hn, alright you loser." he smirked.

"I let you win! So don't get cocky with me Mr. Sabaku!"

"Sure." he smirked some more.

Glaring at him, she grabs him once more and kisses him again. The two battling again, this time Sakura dominating and Gaara surrendering. Parting, Sakura looks at his face smirking. The look in his face was pure amazement. 'I didn't know she could do that!' he thought.

"Hn. So it seems you like to play games and distract me from works huh." he said giving her a crooked smile.

"You know it babe!" she said smiling, going back to the papers he had on his desk starting to work on them.

Sighing, Gaara goes back to work.

* * *

Now at the Sand Master, Gaara relieves his stress by doing some workouts, while his students do some workouts he listed them to do repeatedly.

Punching on the body bag he started to do some kicks and jumps as if he was fighting a real person. Deciding to want to do an actual fight, he asks Naruto to spar with him, which he accepts.

As Naruto excitedly landed onto the training grounds, the red-head stretched to loosen up his muscles. Their dear old teacher and friend Kakashi was going to be their referee. Starting the match Naruto being the hyper one, begins to attack first. He starts off with his signature move, 'Rasengan'. That move is running towards Gaara and throwing loads of punches to his opponents and try to tire them from dodging them.

Gaara being his friend, studied Naruto's moves from long ago and knew that this would happen. So he decided to start his move too, the Sand Coffin. It's when Gaara grabs his opponent from the back and traps them and make them submit.

Bad thing was that the two knew each other way to long and they knew each others moves and knew how to manuever themselves out of them.

The blond knucklehead came in hard, with an onslaught of attacks which made his opponent stagger back from the sheer force of his blows. He recovered however, managing to somersault back and land a distance away from Naruto. He didn't stop coming though, he rushed towards his opponent once more but Gaara was better prepared. Managing to block most of the blows, he started attacking in return, landing some hits on Naruto's chest.

Gaara ran towards Naruto and jump up at doing some kicks and punches his way. Naruto blocked some but was hit by the blows Gaara sent his way. They both came to a close call on a tie, but Gaara managed to win against the strong blonde.

"Match over! Gaara wins!" yells out Kakashi.

"Good match Naruto!" Gaara panted.

"Yeah man! That was fun! We should do this more often!" the blonde knucklehead shouted in joy.

"Yes, we shall." smiled Gaara.

All the teens were cheering on for Gaara and Naruto and were amazed at how clean their fight was. Sakura and Hinata ran up to both of their men happy they weren't hurt and that they love how handsome the looked when they fought.

The two men went straight to the showers and went to clean up. While the women went to gather up the teens to wash up. Everyone headed out to their rooms to go get some dinner.

Waiting outside the boys locker room the two women were chit chatting away until their men came out. Heading out the company and into their hotel rooms the four split up into groups of two and called it a night. Sakura went to go wash up while Gaara decided to make dinner this time. Finishing up Sakura heads out to eat with Gaara.

They were conversing on how the papers on the company had loads of newcomers coming aboard and that would cause chaos.

"You should tell the elders what to do you know, they shouldn't be the ones controlling your company love." she intervened.

"Yes i know that, I'll do that first thing tomorrow. We have already too many new workers in my company that it would be hectic."

"Good, I don't want my panda to be stressed!" she giggled.

"Hn." he smirked.

Finishing up dinner both decide to hit the sack and have a conversaation before one falls asleep. Dressing up in sweats and no shirt Gaara lays down on his side of the bed and puts one arm behind his head and another on Sakura since she laid on his chest everynight. Tracing his scar on the right side of his abdomen Sakura falls asleep. Looking at his only love, Gaara starts to remember the first time he told her about what happened in his life that made him different amonst the others.

***Flashback***

"Gaara, where did you get this scar from?" Sakura asked, when they were laying on his bed resting from a long day of work.

Sighing, 'She was bound to learn about this sometime...'

Gaara sat up and leaned on the headboard of the bed. Sakura getting up leaning against him.

"It all started when I was younger... When I was born more likely..." he said closing his eyes, remembering the story as if it just happened yesterday, "Right when I was born a few hours later my mother died from blood loss... I was taken from her right away since my father was a scientist you see. He wanted to see how children would react with genes of demons would be like and how they look like when they grew older... I wasn't his only experiment though. The first one he experimented on was Temari... then Kankuro..."

That fucking bastard never knew when to stop. But after me, there was no more kids for him to experiment on until he decided to put us up for surgery and put in some demons blood in us. More likely me since he thought I had killed my mother..." he told her painfully.

"A few years later, the demon blood took control of us and we were always blood thirty on wanting to fight everyone. That stopped after I met Naruto... He showed me that evern though he had demon blood too you can learn to control it. It was hard to conquer you see, my demon's blood was a lot more stronger than most people who had demon blood and my demon was a revengeful type. So every time i got out of control, Naruto had to stop me. He was the only one who ever beat me during one of the battles or fights I get into."

This new life he showed me though was a pathway I thought i'd never go to. All thanks to your family Sakura... You are also the only woman I had set my eyes on and will only be with for the rest of my life... If you want me to be... Besides, jinjuriki's mate for life, just like their demons." he said softly.

Finally opening up his eyes, he see Sakura spilling some quiet tears for him, about his poor sad life. Yet, she surpirsed him by kissing him fully and hugging him as if he was a lifeline... never letting go..."

***End Flashback***

Hugging Sakura tightly to his side, Gaara finally closes his eyes, drifting back to the silence and happiness of how wonderful his life has turned out to be so far...

* * *

**A/N:** Explains a lot now doesn't it? :) Wasn't Matsuri such an annoyance? She was taken care of anyways! It seems like Gaara's life is great now, but in the future something might happen... Thanks to sodamechrissy helping me out of my writier's block! I'm uploaading most of my stories this week so during the weekend i'll have some rest! Alrighty, Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love of My Life

**A/N:**_ Hey sorry guys for the late post, well it was obvious that I told you ahead of time that I was on a quick vacation, but I'm back now with more ideas! The resort i went to was kinda boring but the guys were alright. They gave me some simple fun thoughts on what to write for this chapter, so ENJOY!__**Oh and if you want to give off some ideas, i don't mind on adding them to my story! Just review it to me.**_

The Moment of Life

**Chapter 9:** Love of My Life

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any characters but only the story:) Have fun reading it kiddos!

* * *

Three months had passed by with no problems. It's been already six months since Gaara and Sakura have been together. Her birthday was coming up also. He really wanted to do something special for her. Just didn't know what though.

Passing by through some stores. he saw the looks some girls gave him and the intimidation the men were showing. He had brought Naruto along with him for help. He really didn't think Naruto was that much help at first, but boy was he wrong. Naruto showed him things that he never knew of about Sakura. Like how she loves getting things she can use everyday, not really much of a big spender, and enjoys things that come from the heart.

Gaara felt majorly discouraged and lost on what to do. This is the only other woman he ever loved in his entire life and now he is now more calm and alive because of her. Everything is just making him lose himself by not knowing what the perfect gift for his girlfriend would be.

"Naruto, what other things did you say she liked again?"

"She really loves gifts from the heart, and surprises. Also things that she can use everyday..." Naruto talked away.

"She loves gifts from the heart...?" he thought outloud.

'Alright... I got it now, something from the heart... She's going to love it..' he thought, before walking into the mall and finding the right present for her...

* * *

After two hours of looking for Sakura's perfect present, Gaara arrived back to his Suite and hid the present in his drawer to get ready to help out the kids at Shukaku industries. Since it was just a walking distance he arrived there in less then five minutes.

Inside Shukaku industries, Gaara heads to his office before he started teaching his kids some more moves. Reading some of the papers left there for him to sign, he finished off and headed to the gym down below to prepare with the other trainers to teach their children.

* * *

Thrity minutes later, everyone arrives. The kids taking their places with their sensei's. Sakura running a little late, so Gaara decided to inform them on what was going to happen later and asked for some help from everyone...

Once Sakura arrives thats when everything got into usual things and began to train.

Gaara stood up to the front and announced, "Today is a practice challenge of the competition on who is the strongest and would have to train more, and be captain of their team. I want you all to try to play safe and you can use anything but i strictly forbid anything that could harm someone's life! I repeat, No killing intent!"

Everyone nodded, and were waiting for the little competition to start.

"Alright! First one up is Moko Ushame VS Hitoshi Minimu."

As the fight began, Gaara assigned Kakashi Hatake to judge the battle. Heading to his team cell, he looked at his student fighting and saw how worried the other two students of his were for the boy. The fight ended after twenty scary minutes. The winner of the fight was Hitoshi.

During HItoshi's fight, Gaara excused himself to go and get his present for Sakura. He ran to his room to get ready and everything. He even cfalled Naruto to get some things done. He made it back in time for the other challenges that was starting.

For the rest of the night, all three members of Gaara's team made it through the next level, together with Sakura's two kids Sune; a purple haired boy, and Nami; a black haired girl. One of Tentens, Neji's, Lee's Naruto's, and Shikamaru's had thrived too.

Both Naruto and Lee a little disappointed that only one of their students survived but determined to have their kids win.

"Alright everyone, we'll begin this competition tomorrow! Right now we have a little surprise." Kakashi and Gaara ordered.

The teens running to the locker rooms real quick to get ready for what was about to happen...

* * *

The trainers all smiling and only Sakura, looking quite clueless. Waiting for the teens to arrive, Gaara walks up to Sakura and tells her to close her eyes, which she complies.

Motioning the Teens to take their places, Gaara sits Sakura to a chair that was place behind her. He gets into one knee, and motions the kids to get behind him while his friends stand beside the teens smiling.

Reaching for the present in his pocket, he takes out a small little red box. Opening it, he places it in front of her.

"Sakura... you can open you eyes now sweetie." Gaara calmly said.

Opening up her eyes, Sakura gasps and looks around. She saw all the kids around smiling, holdin their present for her, and holding a banner saying, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-SAN!'. What made her gasp though was Gaara holding out a small red box, inside was a gold banner ring with and emerald jewel in the middle.

Near tears, Sakura hears Gaara saying, "Sakura from the moment we met, I felt like we have knew one another for the longest time. Sure, it may have been weird and awrkward, but getting to know you was the most exciting part of my life. I had never in my life met anyone like you. A smart, crazy, energetic, annoying, loving and beautiful woman. This is one of the things why I started to fall for you."

"I really didn't know what to get you really on this birthday of yours, but when Naruto told me it should be something from the heart, I thought 'Why not ask her to marry me'. Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki, I love you forever and I want to you to be mine and I will forever be yours. Will you marry me?"

All the girls near tears of happiness, hugging their guys, while the boys were smiling at how well Gaara was doing. Everyone waiting for the response, Skaura just started crying and hugged Gaara.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES, GAARA! I want to be your wife and be with you forever! I love you!" She said crying tears of joy.

Everyone was cheering and exchanging awes and hugs. Gaara was smiling brightly and hugging Sakura just as tightly and gave her a big kiss. All the teens and adults were clapping and ran up to the couple giving them a big group hug.

Adter the proposal everyone celebrated Sakura's birthday and played music. The song playing was called _**By My Side by David Choi**_. Gaara grabbed Sakura and started slow dancing with her.

"Gaara, thank you. This has been the best birthday of my life... I love you."

"You're, very welcome love. I just wanted the best for you. I love you too."

The two dancing, Sakura wraps her arms around Gaara's neck while he wound his arms around her waist. Looking into each other's eyes, they lean against one another and kiss.

'This is the best night of our lives... Great thing that I will soon be married to the woman i love the most...' Gaara soothingly said.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? Well answer to me by reviewing! If you have any other ideas for my story, please leave any suggestions and review. Thanks for being patient on waiting for this chapter! I love you all! **Please Read & Review!**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	10. Chapter 10: Light before Darkness

**A/N:** Still have a few chapters to do before this story is finished, but I am still open to suggestions. Just review it to me. It would be great to add something that you want me to write in here. You already get the DIsclaimer so i'm not putting it on.

* * *

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 10: **Light before Darkness

* * *

Today was the day... Gaara and Sakura's wedding. Everything was going together well. He finally was getting the one person that truly loved him, and in return he loved her back. All he can think of was how it was going to be since he let Sakura do all the decorating. The only thing he remembered helping her out with was the invitation. It said;

_'You are cordinally invited to celebrate _

_the wedding of_

_Sakura Haruno - Uzumaki_

_Gaara Sabaku_

_on Tuesday afternoon_

_August 10th _

_at 2:00 _

_326 North Konoha Ave._

_followed by a reception'_

_R.S.V.P._

* * *

Right now, what he was doing was getting ready for the wedding. The clothing he wore was this white suit and slacks. Inside was a black shirt with a red tie with black shoes. His hair combed but still in the same messy look way it has always been.

"Wow, Gaara, I never seen a man wear white for his wedding before, but it looks good bro!" Naruto commented.

"Hn, thanks Naruto. I just really wish I can see Sakura right now, I really miss her." Gaara said.

"You'll see her later alright? Down in the aisle looking beautiful as always."

"You're right, I do need to calm down a bit. I guess I'm just a little scared."

"Of course you're scared! Everyone gets scared getting married for the first and last time. It's the way of life." Naruto advised.

Staring at Naruto with wide eyes, "Can't believe that actually came from your mouth... Coming from a knucklehead like you. Who woud've known you are a softy Naruto." Gaara smirked.

Scratching his head in that oh so Naruto way, he said, "Shut up man! Come one let's head to the church now..."

"Alright."

The two entering his Lamborghini, they headed to the church. The car already having the decorations prepared on the back. The 'JUST MARRIED' sign in the back seat, that Naruto would have to put up while Gaara prepares some more in the church.

* * *

Sakura already at the church was preparing for her wedding. Truly excited, she impatiently waits for her friend / make - up artist, Ino, to finish preparing herself before doing Sakura's make-up.

Looking up, Sakura stared at her gown once more again, admiring how perfect it was for her and Gaara.

It was white, laced, and was the ball gown kind of dress. The dress is strapless and has a heart shaped upper part. The bottom flowing and fanning almost on the floor.

"I really hope Gaara is surprised by the kind of dress i bought." Sakura tells Ino and Hinata.

"Sweetie, knowing Gaara, and he is a guy, he would love anything on you. Besides. this dress is beautiful." Reassured Ino.

"I have to agree with Ino, Sakura. Gaara loves you for you, and thinks you're beautiful no matter what. He wouldn't marry you for nothing." Hinata advised.

"Aww! Thanks guys! you always know what to say! I love you guys and I'm going to miss you during my honey moon!" Sakura cried.

"Now come on Sakura, don't cry now! Cry later. I don't want you to look all puffy and red alright! Put yourself together girl, and let's get you ready!" shout Ino.

"Alrighty then!" Sakura smiled, "Time to get married to the love of my life."

* * *

Music started playing and everyone was standing up waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Nervously Gaara stood there, watching the bridesmaids, then Maid of honor, then

the flower girl... Last but not least was Sakura. He couldn't help but stare at her the whole time.

'She looks so beautiful...' He thought.

The song, Here Comes the Bride started playing, by a dear friend of theirs named Tayuya. She traveled all the way from the Sound village to play for their wedding.

Watching Sakura intently, all he could do was adore her, looking at how beautiful she looked. Her Father, Minato, walking her down the aisle.

He could see Sakura staring at him too, love in her eyes.

A few seconds later, Sakura arrives nearby the alter, Gaara walking up to her to get her from Minato.

"Take good care of my baby, would you?" Minato smiled at him.

"I promise." Gaara promised back to Minato.

Sakura looking up at him, she smiled and took his hand.

"Let's get Married now shall we?"Gaara said.

"Yes, we shall." Sakura said.

The two turned towards the priest and patiently repeated and listened to him.

"As the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Gaara Sabaku, and Sakura Uzumaki, now Sakura Sabaku, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride" He motioned Gaara.

Turning to Sakura, he lifted up her chin and kissed her. It only lasted a minute since he didn't want the people to wait.

Everyone was cheering and the two walked down the aisle to get to the car. They drive to the reception area to wait for the cake to arrive.

Hours later, the guest arrive to the reception in different clothes. They all went to get some food from the buffet and some people went to dance.

The two now married couple went to go dancing first, since they have to have the first themselves into each others arms, they started to dance.

"This was wonderful... You're finally mine Gaara Sabaku!" Sakura, said happily.

"Yes, I am now forever yours, Mrs. Sabaku. Yet now you're now mine too Sakura.." Gaara smirked.

"Hn." She laughed.

"What's mine is now yours, my love, so stealing my words is now something you can now do, instead of just imitating me like a little kid."

"You betcha!" she winked, " Speaking of kids... how many did you say you wanted again?" she playfuly asked.

"Depends... we have all the time in the world. I'll make you busy anyways.." Gaara nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm guessing there is going to be a lot. Our honeymoon is going to be occupied now. Am I right?"

"Absolutely." He then kissed her again, this time, longer. Camera's were snapping, people were cheering.

Gaara felt a tap on his shoulder, someone wanting to cut in. Turning around, it turned out to be Minato, Sakura's father.

"It seems like I need to dance with my baby girl tonight. Gaara please, dance with my wife. It would make her very happy to bond some more with her new son." Minato suggested.

Nodding, Gaara headed to his new mother, Kushina. A red-head. Just like him.

"Would you care to dance?" Gaara asked her. Holding out his hand.

"I would love to Gaara-kun." placing her hand on his, she went to the dance floor with him, Next to Minato, and Sakura.

"I am glad Sakura has found you to being someone she loves a lot Gaara. It's so nice to have you be another memeber to our happy family. I loved you as a son, when you and Naruto always played before when you two knuckleheads were kids. I knew you're mother since we were kids sweetie, and I thik she would've been proud of you." Kushina proudly said.

"You were the mother i never knew though. I thank you for everything. Wait, you knew my mother?" Gaara questionly asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, she was my best friend. Very kind hearted, the only person who calmed your whole family. She was a very loving person, you look exactly like her if I think about it... She would be crying tears of joy for you right now if she were still alive. I know how she died of course, and Gaara sweetie, know this. You didn't kill her. She died trying to protect you, give life to you. She was doing her best to make sure you lived. She would have loved you so much and well in her place, I would love you like my own son." She smiled.

"Thanks... Mom..." Gaara smiled.

Tapping Gaara's shoulder, was the blonde knuckle head. "

"Hey man, If it's alright with you, I would love to dance with my mom" Naruto smiled.

Allowing Naruto to cut in, Gaara smiled at Kushina, before heading towards Sakura.

"With all due respect Minato, I believe its now my turn to dance with my wife..." Gaara said.

"Of course."Minato smiled. "Now I gotta find mine to dance with. HAHA. I hope Naruto doesn't have her, cause he never wants to let go of his mother."

"As a matter of fact, he does" Smirks Gaara.

"Ah, well I'm going to push this boy of mine away now, talk to you guys later." Minato walked to kushina afterwards.

Smiling, Sakura said, "Guess you had a good day."

"The best, only because I got married to you..." Gaara said.

"Of course, my love." she then leaned into him and kissed him.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura had to change dance partners all night long since they had friends and relatives to dance with.

Finishing up dancing, Gaara and Sakura decided to finally do the traditional stuff, like grabbing the garter and throwing of the bouquet.

First up was Gaara, he went to go grab the garter using only his teeth. Sakura was blushing real badly. When he threw it, it went to Naruto.

Afterwards, was Sakura. She threw the flowers behind her head, and the one who caught it was Hinata.

"It seems as fate decided who should get married." Gaara and Sakura say.

Naruto and Hinata blushing dark red.

Heading to the catr now, Gaara and Sakura were saying their goodbyes to their family and friends before heading off the their honeymoon.

"Life gets better by the day..." Gaara mumbled into Sakura's ear.

"And our Love grows the longer we stay together forever... each and everyday..." she said back.

* * *

**A/N:** Enjoy it? Well there's only a few chapters left so please read and review! The honeymoon is next so, there could be a lemon! Please leave any suggestions if you want. **Please Read & Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Honeymoon PART 1

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 11: **Honeymoon...

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything except the stiry! enjoy. Sorry for late posting but I'll do my best to update as fast as I can alrighty? **Read and REVIEW.**_

* * *

I was carrying Sakura back to our private suite at my island. She was staring at me with love in her eyes. While adoration was stuck on mine. Today was the day to actually go further than foreplay. I wanted this to be special for Sakura and well it will. This will be her first time of course.

Walking through the threshold of the mansion, I walk bring her towards the living room. It was only 5:34 p.m., and well who wants their honeymoon during the day? It should be more special, like at night maybe instead. More romantic and the night makes things go wilder...

Sitting her down on the couch, I give her a little kiss.

"Love the island, Mrs. Sabaku no Sakura?" I said against her lips.

"Hmm... I love the sound of that... Yes I love the island, the less disturbances we have, Mr. Sabaku." she smirked.

"I just think you're excited about tonight more than anything, my love." I stared into her beautiful leaf green eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..." she teased.

Leaning forward giving her a kiss with more vigor, she started to play with my hair, knowing she wanted a go..

"It's obvious you are.." I smirked when I lrfted my head.

"Hey! That's not nice!" she then stuck out her tongue.

"My love, what you make me feel is not nice either, so if I were you, I'd behave right now." I said, now walking into the kitchen to cook us a romantic dinner. Grabbing the pan, I decide to let her cook with me.

"You want to help my love?"

"Yes! HAHA what are we making?"

"Uhh shrimp scampi and chow mein, maybe some Pho'."

"OOOH sounds like fun! Besides that sounds like it would need a workout later!" she winked.

Laughing, I grab her and gave her a hug and kissed her on top of her forehead. Hearing her laughter, sent chills up my spine, making me feel like the most special man in the world to have her.

"Let's cook, now babe."

Cooking only took about an hour to make which was good because we both enjoyed our time. Eating at the table, we both started talking about how long our breaks were going to be for work. We both have a whole month off. Which was alright for me.

"This is going to be the best honeymoon ever!" she yelled.

"It most defintely will." I announced after her. "So what do you want to do while our time is off for this whole entire month's vacation?

"Of course, party all night long, actually finish what we had started, and last but not least, just enjoy each other..." Smirking, Sakura leaned towards Gaara saying, "Well, I think I want to... I want to watch a movie!"

Gaara was expecting Sakura wanting to begin their quest of this honeymoon of theirs, but there she goes again with her randomness about something else. Sighing, he agrees and puts on a random movie that was on the clean shelf of his mansion. Sakura walked towards the couch while I did this. Doing the same, I sat next to Sakura and got comfortable. Placing my legs on the side, Sakura beside me, our bodies fitting each other like a missing puzzle piece.

Cuddling next to each other, the two just laid there for a while waiting for the movie to start. The movie was called _Nightmare on Elm Street. _Gaara already knowing what this movie was about, was smirking in the insdie knowing that Sakura would be scared. Making sure Sakura was secure beside him, he laid down more comfortably with her, Sakura's head leaning on his chest waiting intently on the movie.

Turning his head towards her face, he gave her a peck on the lips. It was meant to be only a peck on the lips, but Sakura made it last longer. Truth be told, she didn't want to watch the movie, but she wanted to see Gaara's reaction when she did this. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened their kiiss and it was driving them both crazy.

Gaara really didn't know what to do because she said she wanted to watch the movie yet she's kissin- 'WAIT! She just wanted to... ARGH!" he gave a growl and took over what Sakura started and pushed her down so that she would be underneath him. With more vigor he tilted her head so he could kiss her even more passionately, that it would make her forget her name.

Breaking apart, he growled at her, "You play too much games, _Mrs. Sabaku_..."

Sakura smirked and purred out, "Well Mr. Sabaku, it seems like I've been a bad assistant... I should be punished..." she then placed a finger to her lip looking innocent.

"I guess I should be the one to assign your punishments and well most likely have you listen if you want to keep your position Mrs. Sabaku..."

Smiling, Sakura looked at him with passionate, hungry eyes and bit her lip, "Let's begin _Sense_i..." she said sensually.

* * *

**PART 1!**

I need a few suggestions from you guys on what you want to happen for Part two.;

**A:** The 'LEMON' scene of course, and Sakura is soon finds out she gets preganant

**B.** The two vacation a bit after their love making, and something dramatic happens

**C:** Gaara gets too scared to start their 'love-making' because he thinks he'll hurt Sakura

**D:**Gaara and Sakura have to rush back home because something bad happened to the kids/adults in Shukaku Inc.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry couldn't help but give you a cliff hanger. Sorry for the delayu, but I started school again and well I'm more tired than ever. Luckily I'm more than dedicated to finish this story up! Love you all and thanks for the reviews! Please more **reading and REVIEWING! **


	12. Chapter 12: Honeymoon Part 2

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 12:** Honeymoon Part Two.

* * *

**Re-cap**: "I guess I should be the one to assign your punishments and well most likely have you listen if you want to keep your position Mrs. Sabaku..." Smiling, Sakura looked at him with passionate, hungry eyes and bit her lip,

"Let's begin _Sensei_..." she said sensually...

* * *

Ignoring the movie now playing, Gaara picked up Sakura again, and the two were in another liplock. Getting up from the couch, he carried her from the living room of the mansion, onto his - well now _their _master bedroom. Sakura was really busy giving him light kisses on his neck, then traveling to his face; his eyes, forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and then onto his waiting lips, wanting to be devoured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist too. Gaara holding on to her butt, keeping her in place so she wouldn't fall. Climbing up the stairs, making his entrance and way to the room to begin their honeymoon, Gaara unhurriedly walked them into the hallway to the room.

He couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of Sakura's feather light kisses onto his skin was driving him into insanity, more likely lust... His growing need for her was building up with anticipation, and obviously he knew he wouldn't be able to stop, even if she asked him too. Taking her lips into his, he had gotten her distracted that they both reached their destination.

Opening the door to the room, they entered and came inside, never really breaking the kiss. Still carrying her, Gaara brought Sakura into their bed and placed her on it. Clmbing on top of her, he started to kiss her on her neck and shoulder blades. Threading her fingers into his hair, Sakura began to moan in apprecitation. Giving a light, yet somewhat rough tug on his hair, made Gaara grunt. It was unknown to Sakura to what she had done, but she seemed to like what had been happening and from the sounds of what Gaara was making, so was he.

The feeling of Sakura's slim fingers around his scalp was becoming intoxicating to him. Not really one to express things through words, Gaara just showed how much he loved Sakura... and her body...

Nipping the junction between her neck, Gaara began to peel off the layers of her dress away from her body. His fingers lacing around her back to unzip the dress, Sakura was starting to get back into her sense and followed what Gaara was doing. Undressing Gaara from his clothes, Sakura decided to play a little game. "

"How about I undress you and we get to play one of our little games like last time, but now we can go all the way through?" she suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Besides I want to see where my loving wife will do from this. " he said.

Getting up from underneath Gaara, Sakura took off only her dress and was left only in her underwear. Crawling on top of Gaara, she started to nip and kiss him on his neck. Quick kisses towards chest, she went around in circles on that. She was kissing his chest all the way to his stomach then back up.

Feeling more couragous, she started unbuttoning his pants... Pulling his trousers down, she slowly started to take off his already unbuttoned shirt. Undressing him was something Sakura gladly would do to him anyday. Enjoying her view she let Gaara take control again, wanting to be even.

Soon enough, both persons were undressed, leaving one another stark naked.

Giving each other kisses on the lips again, Gaara started running his hands on her body and smirked whenever he heard her gasp in complete pleasure. He started to groan whenever she raked her nails against his back. Sakura couldn't help but love the way Gaara was touching her. It was all at the right places and her day couldn't get any better.

Kissing Sakura in little pecks and finally looking into her eyes, Gaara stared into her eyes looking into her eyes, watching if she was in fear or anything, because he could always wait for the love of his life. Sakura nodding that she was ready was all he needed. Swiftly he plunged into her and started to plant butterfly and comforting kisses on her lips and face.

Sakura couldn't lie though, it like hell, it was as if someone stuck a thick flag pole into her lower half. Gaara kissing her was a distraction, but the pain was beginning to go away. Thinking, Sakura thought, 'If it hurt like this everytime we had sex, then I think I will never have sex again after this, but it won't and people say you won't be in euphoria if you never tried it..'

After a minute, the pain seemed just to fade away. Moving, Sakura wiggled her hips a bit and Gaara couldn't help but moan. He was controlling himself this time. He really didn't want to hurt her, but she was making it difficult.

Now knowing that she was able to play along, Gaara started their new beginning of what was called '_The Married Life_'.

* * *

Sakura woke up to a body next to hers. More like a naked body that she could feel, all pressed up against her. Turning in his arms, Sakura watched his features and cstarted to strokes his face and hair. Deciding she was bored, she wokke Gaara up by lifting up her body onto his and kiss him awake.

Instantly Gaara woke up and responded to the kiss quickly, but with more vigor that Sakura.

Giggling, Sakura broke the kiss, "Finally awake... My lonliness is finally deceased..."

"Yes, and last night just keeps flooding into my mind with your body pressed up like this on mine." Gaara retorted.

Laughing, Sakura got up and asked Gaara," Uhh... I'm kind of hungry... can you make me some breakfast, Oh almighty dearest husband of mine?" She gave a praising look.

"Hn... Of course, Pancakes? Eggs, bacon, all that other stuff right?"

"Yeah! and with syrup and whip cream please!" she enthusiastically exclaimed.

Chuckling, Gaara put on his boxers that were on the floor and headed to the kitchen. Parts of last night flooding his mind.

Sakura went to look for her nightgown and put it on, looking at least modest for the home slash mansion that she could proudly call hers now.

Walking to the living room once again, she went to watch the news and sit there thinking about last night.

'Gaara was insatiable last night... I love it! I hope we get kids soon though... I can't wait to see how our family will be when it's filled with more love and joy..'

What she didn't know was that Gaara was thinking the same thing while cooking their breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Please just review & subscribe! Thanks for reading my loving and devoted readers!

* * *

_**ChosenDiaries**_


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

**A/N:** _Sorry late update everyone! But I'm getting more and more busy with school, but I'm doing my best to update more inbetween some weeks. My updates might only come weekly instead of everyday but just bear with it everyone! Thanks! Read, review and subscribe!_

* * *

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 13:** Realization

* * *

_Something didn't feel right... Where am I? Hello? Hello?..._

_That was when I saw it coming towards me..._

_Running away seemed like the best option, but no the darkness kept catching up. I don't know where to go and do at this I go, it keeps following me. It's just like when I was younger, this hallowness feeling of dread, remorse, sadness, lonliness... Why won't it ever go away? Am I cursed forever? God, please help me! My life as you know it has been a living hell. Isn't there anything that you can do to just leave all these shitless points away?_

* * *

Gasping, Gaara woke up from another dark dream... He was sweating and panting as if he ran a marathon. Sitting up immediately, he found out he couldn't do it. Sakura was clinging onto him, in a deep sleep and it seemed like she was restless too. Problem is, that they still have one week and a half of their honeymoon left.

Sighing, Gaara sits up this time with more force, and starts to shake Sakura awake. Beginning to stir, Sakura wakes up from her nightmare too. As soon as she sees Gaara, she begins to cry. Gaara looked really scared, his face masked in pain, and worry for his wife. He started to rub his wife's back in soothing circles and hugs her closer to his chest.

Waiting until the tears had stopped, Gaara gently pulled Sakura's face towards his. Seeing her desperation and sadness in her eyes, he instantly knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Sakura... What's wrong?" He said softly.

It took a while for Sakura to respond from all the memories of her dream coming back.

Sniffling, she had answered, "I-I had a n-n-nightm-m-mar-e and i-it sca-a-ared m-m-me..."

Understanding her, Gaara pulled her closer and asked what had happen that had been so frightening.

"The was a d-darkn-ness... It kept on following me... It was just horrible, I don't know but it was too overwhelming!" she wailed.

Eyes going wide, Gaara lifted her face with his at eye level and had the expression of shock on it.

"You too?"

Just that simple remark made Sakura whimper and cry again from all the intense aura the room was giving off.

Kissing Sakura lightly on her cheeks and giving her soothing words, Gaara decided to have a little talk with his wife about this dream of theirs...

"This dream is trying to say something to us, like we have some unfinished business that will soon happen..." Sakura suggested.

"Hn.. You have a point, but what is this unfinished business?"

"I wish I knew... it's possibly about -..." cut off her words, Sakura began to feel uneasy and rushed to the bathroom, near their master bedroom, her unknown nasueousness setting is toll on her. She had thrown up immediately as she got next to the toilet. Her worried husband following and holding up her hair for her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Gaara worriedly asked.

Wiping her mouth and heading to the sink to wash her mouth, Sakura turned to Gaara and gave a light smile, "Yeah, I guess I ate something raw last night... It'll go away soon." Weirdly Sakura didn't feel nasueated anymore. All the symptons went away and she was feeling better.

"I am alright Gaara, uhhhm... I'm getting kind of hungry though... Can you make me breakfast again?" she asked hesitatantly.

Smiling, Gaara nodded, but couldn't help but worry at what had made Sakura get sick all of a sudden, then be fine all over again. Searching in his mind, thinking, he finally remembered what his sister had told him about PMS. Widening his eyes, while walking downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast for his wife, he went in search for some chocolate just in case. 'Ah, alright get chocolate and make her feel beautiful is what I need and have right now... So this is what I get when a girls time of the month happens.' Gaara thought sourly.

Getting a pan to start making some chocolate pancakes with chocolate milk and added whipped cream. Besides the other sweets he had planned to make, he also made some bacon, egg and sausage to accompany and clash with the tooth decaying sweetness.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what was happening to her, and all she could remember that on this day she was supposed to get her period. Unpacking her suitcase, she takes out the box she bought just in case. Taking out the pregnancy test, she went and got ready for the results.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" was heard on the upper part of the mansion.

Lifting up his head, Gaara widened his eyes and began to run to the room he left Sakura in, breakfast all forgotten. Once reaching his destination, he tried opening the door but then remembered that the door locks itself sometimes and he left his key inside. Sensing she was in trouble, he just kicked the door down with ease.

Heading to Sakura all he saw was her face in shock with some sort of white stick in the front of her face with two little bars - 'Wait, no! That's a pregnancy test... So the screaming meant... Ohhh.. SHE' S PREGNANT!'

Very slowly, Gaara began to stoop down to Sakura's level, since she was sitting on the bathroom floor in clear shock. Her head looked up at Gaara to see all the mess he made thinking something was wrong. She knew that her face was in pure shock, but she couldn't help it, she was going to have a family with Gaara. The man she loves... is married too... and now the father of her - their children.

Finally having the courage to talk he asked, "Sakura... are you alright...?"

Looking up to her husbands worried expression, she answers, "Y-y-yes. *Clears throat* Yes Gaara, it's just... were having a baby..." A small smile began to curve onto her lips and one of her hands came up to his face in a comforting matter.

Placing a hand over his wife's hand which was one his cheek, Gaara simply replied, "A baby... a new beginning to our marriage..." Smiling he took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed it.

Sakura started to smile widely and got up to hug Gaara.

"A family... I like the sound of that... It was something I never really expected to happen this fast... You know, since you are busy with all your work and the kids. I know you have responsibilities and I want you to be ready when we make a family.." she mumbled in-between his neck.

Bringing her face in front of his once again, he said, "Sakura, no matter what happens, you were going to bear my children sooner or later. We haven't used protection and well marriage is full of surprises remember?"

Giving him a smile, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. One that was supposed to be gentle and full of love. As soon as she pulled apart, she responded, "Yes of course I remember my love, I can't forget the moments we shared together anyways. It will always be in my mind."

Smirking, Gaara picked up Sakura and took the pregnancy test from her hand and threw it away. Turninghis head to look at her once again, he saw her shock and was about to scold him for doing tha, but he beat it to her.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore Sakura, I will be here for you, take care of you, and especially our future children... Oh and when we're going back home, I will be the one to go and bring you to a doctor's appointment right away."

Processing his words, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and just asked sheepishly, "Alright my love, but uhh can we eat breakfast now?"

Gaara's smile turned into a frown and his face went into the mask of horror and he said, "OH SHIT! BREAKFAST!" With that said, Sakura still in his arms, he practically ran back to the kitchen to check on the cooking.

* * *

**A/N:** _Love it? Well just review please, and thanks for all the subscribtions:) They mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! __**Read, Review, & Subscribe! **_

* * *

**Love,**

**ChosenDiaries**


	14. Chapter 14: The News

**A/N: Here's Chapter Fourteen! :) Hope you enjoy it! I've been trying my best to juggle schoolwork and updating my stories, so I hope this will end you misery...! Review and subscribe!**

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 14:** The News

* * *

A month has passed, and the Sabaku's finally arrived home. They were generally tired, but that doesn't stop them from getting ready to meet with their friends and family again. Sakura insisted since she really missed everyone, especially the kids from the dojo, and Gaara really had no choice in it since he can never say no to Sakura... on some occasions, which was somewhat like today.

The two just dressed in their regular clothes, not bothering on extravagant items. The only thing they brought that was clean cut and obviously standing out was Gaara's Lamborghini. Entering the sports car, Gaara decided to allow Sakura to finally drive his car... his baby... his other love and joy in life besides her, just because he now fully trusts her, and she's now his. He went into the passenger seat calm and cool, while Sakura in the other hand was pretty excited and jumpy getting into the driver's seat.

"Sakura, you know, you being really excited this way is scaring me... I think I'm beginning to feel worried about my car..." Gaara worriedly told her.

"Gaara, stop being such a big baby, I KNOW how to drive lots of sports cars, OKAY!" she shouted at him, her excited mood slightly going down, and her anger escalating. Cowering on the inside, Gaara was really nervous when her moods came and gone... but on the outside, he just gave a glare and sat back putting his seatbelt on. (_Safety-first people! :D_)

"Well I'm just saying, jeez Sakura, you're expecting a child and what? You're going to yell at him for no reason?" Gaara just said outloud. Not really thinking about it.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled outloud starting to feel really annoyed and he emotions getting the best of her. Her facial expressions went from angry, to annoyed, hurt, and then to sad. It stayed to an intersection of both hurt and sadness.

Turning her head to the side, not facing Gaara, her tears started to silently fall down. Feeling something wrong, Gaara faced Sakura, pondering on what was wrong with her. Trying to replay the scene in his head, he finally was in pure shock. '_Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that!_'

"Sakura? Uhh... are you alright?" He asked.

Complete silence, and a little bit of sniffling was all that came from her. Taking off his seatbelt, Gaara moved his whole body turning to Sakura and gently grabbed her chin and pulled it to his direction, her silent crying composured mask facing him. Tipping her face toward his to look into her watery emerald eyes, he leaned forward to give her a sweet passionate kiss that was meant to say _Love.._.

Pulling apart, Gaara simply said, "I'm sorry Sakura... that wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. I completely and utterly regret it, but I know you'll be the greatest soon-to-be mother in the universe. Those words were meaningless while these now have something to say. My heart is always tearing whenever you cry, and I don't want that. I'm sorry for all the wrongs I keep giving to you... Will you forgive me?"

Out of nowhere, feminine arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him to a very curvy body.

"It's alright Gaara, I forgive you, but I'm sorry, my emotions are just so hard to keep in to myself, you know with the baby and all... I usually can take the things you can say, but I guess my hormones are maing me kind of scary huh?"

"Hn, yeah, loads of scariness." Gaara smirked.

"Hn. Yes" She mimicked. "Let's go to Naruto's house now." She suggested.

"Let's." he agreed for the umphteenth time.

* * *

Driving into the Namikaze mansion driveway, they park their car next to this fountain for the valet to park it. Ringing the doorbell, the two waited for about thirty seconds until the blond knucklehead finally opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Gaara! Welcome back!" The blonde shouted and hugged the two.

"Nice to see you again too Naruto. How was everything?" Gaara conversed, walking inside the Namikaze- Uzumaki household, seeing all the other family and friends sitting and chatting away with one another.

"It was great, the kids are improving, especially yours, they're really incredible and well everyone missed you two though! It's been so long! But the weeks went by pretty quick!" Naruto hurriedly said, really excited to have the two people he cared about most back home.

"Hn, that's good news." Gaara said.

"Good news? That's magnificant news!" Sakura said. After saying that, she spotted her best friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari sitting around a corner chatting away, and walked towards them giving them hugs and gossiping.

"So how was everything in the honeymoon?" Naruto curiously asked,

"Well it was...-" He said, Naruto leaning in closer, "None of your damned business."

"AWH! Man, I just wanted to know how fun your islad was!" the blonde pouted.

"It was great and yes you can use it when both you and Hinata get married too. Just not my house." Gaara told him.

"Awesome man! Thanks!" Naruto smiled brightly.

* * *

The get together was going on greatly, and the two expecting couple went to the middle of the room.

"Everyone! Gaara and I have something to say!" Sakura yelled.

All their friends and family turned their way and payed full attention to the two.

"I'm really blessed to have you all here today and well I know for sure it's been such a pleasure seeing you all once more again. It has been about a month already and I missed everyone." The women started aweing anf smiling, while the men just smirked and nodded their heads. "OKay, all I'm just trying to say is that... Gaara and I are expecting a child!" she hurriedly said.

Looking at all their friends, they could see all the excited faces of the women and complete happiness, and the men in complete shock but in no denial that they're happy for the two.

"WHAAAT!" Was what everyone said, with complete shocked tones.

* * *

**A/N:** **Love it, hate it? Enjoy it, annoyed by it? Well Review it:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry but I couldn't help but give a cliff hanger. I help onto my pee for you guys just to finish this chapter! SO be thankful I even finished it! Review and Subscribe! **

* * *

**Love,**

**ChosenDiaries**


	15. Chapter 15: Outburts & Plans

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the really late post. School has been horribly hectic but I'm managing. I tried not to disappoint you but I feel like I did. __Don't__ hate me for it, but please keep readin, I'll be posting up soon again after this! This story is about to come into an end anyways. A sequel will __most definitely __will happen and for those who read __**Need You Now**__, well, for you guys __**I will try my best **__to make a sequel for that. HAHA If I know what to write about for it._

_Enough about this and well here's the story! Please read and __**REVIEW / Subscribe!**_

* * *

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 15:** Outbursts & Plans

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Watching eveyone look at us with weird expressions and shocked masks on was quite annoying. Obviously I would be the one to impreganate Sakura. Who else will there be? Her ex? As if that will happen. That bastard died after he finally got his revenge. His stupid fault for even thinking about it. Too late that his family line died off with him... He was a stupid guy I may say. Why would you go off avenging your family and then have a girl pop out babies for you afterwards? Seriously how does that ever work out? Did he even think about the possibilities of maybe that he could die?

Guys like him are plain dumbasses. He should've thought of the possibllity to have a family first and revive his clan before dying off and 'getting his revenge.' Too bad for him, I got the girl - I mean woman that I should've been seaching my whole life through, while he's gone now, with nothing to really cherish or protect. Always for selfish reasons. He had the better life though, I mean you had everything and then throw it away from fucking revenge? Ugh, that disgusts me. I should get back into topic, since my wife and I are now having children.

I never had imagined having kids before, since I always thought I was destined to be alone. No one really shown interest in me, besides fangirls, but they didn't count. Most people cowered away from me, and left me alone, never bothering me. I asked my siblings one day why that happens, about 5 years ago when I took over the Sand Master company from my Father and changing it entirely. That was a break through for most people and some people's perspectives changed too about me. Thinking or saying that I wasn't that bad or something... Most just stayed the same, thinking I was the same unstable child I was once I was younger.

Yet again though, that all changed because of Sakura. She brought light to my darkness and knew what to do once something good, or bad happens. I wasn't in that little dark alley everyone just kept passing by and staring at, being afraid to go inside. I was out there in the streets, broad daylight now always hitting my eyes and never going away anymore, since I was brought out of that horrendous place by my one and only, emotional, crazy, sexy, and bright wife.

She was the only one who brought me out of my days of rage, confusion, and pure loneliness. Now the only one to put me back was her, but I know my wife now, every single detail of her, while it's vice versa for her. Sakura bringing life into my family was a wonderful thing and Don't judge me or anything, I really am happy about it, but I can't get off this itching feeling that I will somehow screw this up, the parenting thing I mean. Sakura says that it's based on pure instinct but I still doubt myself.

It really sucks. Back to the staring and everyone else, well let's just say I had blanked out or something 'cause now the guys are patting me on my back and the girls are squeling like teenagers, giving off 'tips' and other stuff.

"Congrats man!" Naruto said. Smiling brightly and patting me on the back, struggling to try and not piss me off by giving me a big hug. Ah, what the hell, I jinxed it. I was engulfed by lean arms and the aroma around the one hugging me was ramen. 'Damn! Hinata needs to change this knuckle head's eating habits!' Gaara thought, his nose crinkling.

"Thanks... Uhh Naruto. I don't want to hurt you or anything, but could you please get your fucking arms off around me? I'm straight man." Gaara seethed out between his clenched teeth.

Chuckling, Naruto's arms unwound and just punched Gaara lightly around his arm. "Now Gaara why would I be gay? I have Hinata-chan! Why would I want to be with an insomatic maniac with unnatural red hair?" Naruto loudly yelled.

"Alright Naruto you're dead!" Gaara yelled chasing after said man.

* * *

**Regular P.O.V.**

The other guys were just laughing at the two best-friends antics. They all went towards their girlfriends or wives after watching Gaara catch onto Naruto and tackling him onto the ground putting him in a headlock. All the women saw this and couldn't stop laughing at it. Sakura and Hinata the most. Seeing that it was the perfect time to intervene, Sakura got up and went to stop the rough housing between the two boys - men.

Turning towards Hinata, she commented, "And this is supposedly our knights in shining armor?" Sakura laughed.

"More like our princes from the high above." Hinata chuckled.

A few minutes passed and Sakura was getting bored of the ugys already and scolded, "Alright guys, time to get back inside the house before I get angry!"

The two getting up from the ground, well more like Gaara got up the ground, and Naruto pushed back down onto the ground by him. He chuckled and then helped the blonde back onto his feet.

"Come on you dumbass, it's time to go back in." He said, letting go of his hand and going back to his lovely 2 month pregnant wife.

The four went back inside the house and began to eat and enjoy each others company, along with everyone else's. This time the girls went back to each to have some baby talk with Sakura and Temari since they were now expecting. All the men went back to chatting about business and other stuff that didn't matter to the women.

"So Sakura, what are you guys planning to name your child?" A very curious blonde asked.

"No idea yet Ino, we barely found out about three weeks ago. I was thinking maybe, Sato for a boy, and or Shakana for a girl. I want to see Gaara's possible names for our future child though too, so it's really undecided." Sakura politely answered.

"Aww, those are cute names! I'm sure my little brother will approve of them!" gushed Sakura's blonde in-law, Temari.

"I want to see Gaara's names too Tem-chan, besides, it's nice to have someone who is in the same position as me right now." Sakura mentioned.

"Alright, you grouch." Temari growled slightly, just playing around.

"Love you two sister!" said girl winked.

It was now geting late and Sakura saw all her students and other children ready to leave, and go back to their hotels. before they had a chance to go, Sakura went to all of them and gave each of them a hug, and that she missed them so much, and will make up lost time.

Sadly for Gaara, he wasn't as excited as his wife, knowing that he would have to go back to work, expecting a pile full of papers on his desk to approve deny, and or agree with. He was excited to train his team again though, it's been a few weeks since he last trained with them, and it felt like forever when that heppened.

He couldn't wait at how much they improved and help them out, making sure their lives weren't as bad as his.

'I just hope that after Sakura has our baby, it'll be easier.' Was all her thought, before him and Sakura left, to finally go home.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll possibly post up before or on Sunday night! It will be two more chapters before I finish the story! Give off any suggestions or whatever on what you want the names to be! Love you all! Please __**Review & Subscribe!**_

* * *

**Love,**

**ChosenDiaries**


	16. Chapter 16: Cravings

**A/N:**_Sorry! I reall was caught up in work for school and everything. I didn't mean to upset you guys if I haven't updated for about 14 days now. I feel so guilty for backing down on my promise, but I swear I'll try my best to update soon! Hope you forgive me! Please Read, Review, and Subscribe! _

**BTW, please read Author's note later after you read this, it's IMPORTANT. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Moment of Life**

**Chapter 12: **Cravings

* * *

Three months has passed and the now noticeable Sakura was glowing with anticipation. Her belly has gotten bigger throughout the past few months and Gaara just couldn't help being over protective and a worry wort. Everytime they go out, Gaara is always beside her checking their surroundings as if she could possibly get hurt, and harm both her life and their baby's.

Right now they went to go out to the store because Gaara still doesn't stock up on sweets since they were just plain unhealthy. It was too bad for him since his wife, soon-to-be-mother, is in love with sweets, which is like a drug to her. It was pretty late at night, around ten at night and they were driving to the nearest store getting ice cream just cause his beautiful wife was having one of her cravings.

"Gaaaaaaraaaa! I want my chocolate ice cream right noooooooow. PWEAAASE!" Sakura groaned outloud.

"Sakura, just wait a few more minutes. We are almost there." He said getting quite annoyed at his wife's little appetite.

"I want my ice cream now though." she complained.

Gaara cocked his head towards her direction and gave her the 'can't you just wait a few minutes' look. Seeing his annoyance, Sakura pouted and mumbled a few unintelligable words. He began to smirk for winning this little battle of theirs and precise timing, they got to the store.

Heading out the car, Sakura ignored Gaara and walked out of the car in silence, her nose up in the air.

'Women and their hormones.' Gaara thought as he saw his wife go inside the store very much pissed at him.

Getting out of his car, he followed her inside. Knowing Sakura, he knew there would be more than 1 ice cream carton to bring home tonight.

"Which one do you want, Sakura?" Gaara questioned right behind her.

Unfazed by his figure right behind her, Sakura just ignored him and took out her favorite flavors; Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry and Rainbow Sherbert. Smiling widely to herself, she shoved the ice cream into Gaara's arms and gave him a cheeky smile. The ice cream cartons were the Gallon ones too so that means that it would last them a whole month or more for her to eat.

Sighing, Gaara walked up to the cash register and went to pay for the ice cream for her.

"That would be $20.75 sir." The cashier politely told Gaara.

Nodding, he took out his wallet and gave the man a forty and said, " Keep the change."

"Thank you sir!" The nice man said waving at both Gaara and Sakura as the headed out the store to their car.

Gaara waved it off and took the bagged ice creams and to Sakura's side to keep her warm, since it was now Winter. Opening her door and kissing her on the forehead, he shut the door and gracefully walked to the driver's seat.

"I don't get why you want ice cream on such cold weather." Gaara complained.

"Hey, lots of people still eat ice cream during weather. You're just not normal Gaara. There's a hot fudge sundae and that sounds real good right now. Can we go home now? I wanna eat my ice cream please." Sakura said sweetly.

Starting the engine Gaara pulled Sakura closer to him and planted another kiss on her forehead. She sighed in content and they drove off back home.

* * *

**Sabaku Residence**

* * *

The instant Gaara placed the ice cream on the counter and took off the plastic and opened the lid, Sakura just took big scoops of ice cream into a bowl and had a bottle of fudge in her hands along with sprinkles. She even asked him if he could take out the cookies from inside the cabinet so she can add those too.

'Boy she sure is eating for two.' Gaara thought once more. 'Yet she still looks attractive no matter what she does.'

Taking out a big bowl from the cabinet, Gaara decided to just put the cookies and some candy inside it to help Sakura out with her little - practicaly Big cravings.

"Here, just put everything in the bowl and we can miz it up into one whole thing." Gaara suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened like a child's on Christmas morning finding all the presents underneath the christmas tree.

"Thanks Tanuki!" Sakura said hugging her dear husband rather tightly. "You're so smart, that's one of the reasons why I love you OH - so - MUCH!"

"Hn." Haara said, bringing Sakura closer to him and inhaling her scent on the top of her head. Letting his head rest there for a moment, while Sakura allows his to hold her while she begins making her snack that she plans to share with Gaara.

The little snakcs Sakura began to pour in with the cookies was the ice cream. She put in Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry first, then poured the warm hot fudge in after. Next thing she put in was some gummy bears and sour gummy worms.

"Hold up there dear, you don't want to have a sugar rush now." Gaara warned.

"I'll be fine, I'm just making what the kid want in my belly." she stated.

Finishing up adding things, she started to mix the snacks together. Gaara made a little face at the thought of eating that with Sakura, but hey it's not bad to try something new. Is it?

Gathering everthing that she used, wrapping them up and placing them back into the cabinets, arranging the kitchen the way it was and leaving all the used utensils in the sink. She took out two spoons and had Gaara carry the large bowl for her to the living room to watch a movie.

Placing the snack on the coffee table in the living room, Gaara went to the DVD collection he had and picked out the perfect movie for Sakura. Taking out the DVD, he put it in the dvd player and started the movie. Walking back to the couch, he sat down comfortably next to Sakura. He took the bowl of snacks onto his lap and she cuddled up next to him, slowly eating the snack.

The movie was called Life As We Know It, a movie about two best friends of the parents of a now orphaned child's becoming new parents even though they hate each other.

Grabbing the other spoon, Sakura took a huge scoop and shoved it into Gaara's mouth once it opened just when he was about to protest. Leaving the spoon in his mouth, Sakura smiled triumphiantly. Going back to her business, she started rubbing her tummy lovingly and watching the movie her husband chose.

Seeing her rub her stomach made Gaara feel something swell into his chest and smile, making him bring Sakura closer to him, letting her nestle inbetween his legs and have him run his fingers around hers and draw little patterns on her tummy where their child was in.

Sakura's head turned her head towards Gaara and gave him a kiss that was both passionate and full of love. Pulling apart, she smiled goofily and resumed eating the snack they made together.

during the movie Sakura couldn't help but ask Gaara, "What would you name our child if it was a boy? What about a girl?"

"For a boy, possibly Shune. A girl maybe 's what I'd probably name them. I'm sure whatever you come up with would be perfect my love." Gaara said.

Looking teary - eyed toward Gaara, Sakura said, " Gaara! Those names are perfect though! I want to name our kids that!"

Chuckling Gaara rubbed her back soothingly and said, "Well my love, do as you want. I will always fully support you with anything."

"Thanks Gaara-kun" She said lovingly, then turned her attention to her snack and movie.

The whole time, instead of watching the movie, Gaara just kept thinking about his life. How everything just seemed to turn around and became better once Sakura entered his life. She was the most perfect thing that happened to him. She changed his life. Made him a better person. She married him, loved him for who he is. Didn't care at all about his flaws.

Now she is bearing his child.

He couldn't ask for more.

His life just felt PERFECT.

As soon as the movie ended, Gaara's thoughts were cut short abruptly and he saw that his wife was already alseep and her snack was halfway done. Deciding to call it a night, He carried her and grabbed the bowl and placed it inside the fridge for her to eat it the next time her cravings come again.

Closing the fridge, he carried Sakura in a better angle that would make him and her both comfortable. He began walking towards their bedroom, and gently layed her down the bed. He began to change and wore just his black boxers and black t-shirt. Seeing Sakura still in the clothes they wore earlier to the store, he began to undress her. Taking out her night gown he started to undress her until she was in her undergarnets. He slowly dressed her in her night gown and carried her once more to tuck her in the bed.

Climbing onto the bed, he got under the blankets with her and pulled her closer to him.

"Goodnight Gaara..." she said half-awake.

"Goodnight Sakura, and little baby." He said kissing her stomach, then her forehead.

Right about a minute later, she fell back asleep and Gaara couldn't help resume to thinking about his future before sleep finally succumbed to him.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Sorry about the lateness but I got caught up with school - work and family issues. BTW, this story is nearly ending and a possible sequel will come up soon. Enjoy the chapter? Love it hate it? Well just Review, and Subscribe it! **_

* * *

**Love, **

**CHOSENDIARIES**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hey guys, I am super sorry if this has been a while.I have been busy with more stressful school work. Lots of things happening too. Well hopefully this chapter allows me to make it up to everyone as a sincere apology. __**By The Way, this story is coming to an end. **__Sorry if that's a big disappointment to you but I have more stories to keep up with and I just really need a break.__** Enjoy! Read, Review, and Subscirbe it! **__This is the__**LAST CHAPTER**_ BTW_**.**_

* * *

**The Moment of Life**

**Epilouge: **Expectancy

* * *

It is now been about seven months since Sakura's pregnancy and now she is a full blown up balloon. One that is about to burst. Her husband has been very careful with her now since she is in her final stage of pregnancy and her water could break at any moment. Right now they were out at his work in The Sand Master incorporated. Sakura was sitting down happily on his lap eating a popsicle while helping Gaara with some mission papers for the now disiplined children at Shukaku industries. The kids back in Shukaku industries have gotten stronger and a bit older and matured a lot ever since their encounters with Sakura, Gaara and their crew, the Konoha Twelve.

Wrapping his arms around her successfully Gaara asked, "When do you think you are due my love?" Kissing her nape while at it.

"Pretty soon. But it's better when I surprise you." Sakura taunted winking at him when she turned her whole body around to face him.

"Why would you want to torture me babe?" Gaara questioned.

"Because... I just love the way how frustrated you look like. You look so sexy when you are out of control. The dominence I feel around you makes me love you even more." She explained. Kissing his forehead, a smile forming on her lips.

Giving her a little purring sound Gaara looked up at her and took her chin into his hands and gave her a gentle kiss meant to be slow and full of love. "I Love You." He simply stated as they broke apart. A goofy grin appeared on his glowing wife's face. One that he knew meant she was speechless.

"Come on let's go now. All the papers are done now. Besides you need to eat some real food now, too much sweets might make our baby a sugar addict like you." He said, poking her nose sweetly.

Giving him a little scrunched up face when he did that, Sakura latched onto his arm and from there they headed to his car.

On the way there. they were about to enter the elevator when Sakura asked Gaara if she could use the bathroom again. It was about her sixth time at this hour since she had to go pee.

"Alright. Let's just use the one in my office since its much more nearby." He said.

"Kay." she smiled at him once again, "Oh and Gaara, sweetie don't forget my bag. I have some essentials in it."

"Of course Sakura, I am prepared just in case our baby wants to -"

**_SPLASH_**

"UH-OH."

"Don't tell me you are about to -" Gaara said, "What are we going to do! Do we need... wait let's go to the hospital! Your in labor! come on! Sakura!"

"Gaara don't worry I still have hours until the baby comes. I'm still hungry though. On the way to the hospital can we get some food. I hate the cafeteria's menu over there. My hospital may be owned by me but I never gotten the chance to change the yucky weird foods there." She sighed.

The weirdest things always comes into her mind, Gaara thought. "How about let's just go to the hospital now!" Gaara growled at his wife, her calm mood was just crazy for a woman about to give birth.

"Gaara I told you already! We need to go to a drive thru before the hospital or else I'll make sure you will no longer would be making babies anymore! I swear Gaara no Sabaku! I will do it! I have no problem doing it!" Sakura snarled at him, irritated at his scared demeanor.

"Sakura, do we really need to have this arguement?" Gaara said pinching the bridge above his nose, his eyes closed.

"Yes! I want good food! And I am going to make sure I get it Gaara! I don't want to eat crap waiting for my labor to happen!" She yelled.

"Alright, fine you win. Let's go."

"Yay! Thank you love!" She squealed like a little girl.

"Whatever makes you happy." Gaara sighed.

* * *

_**At the hospital**_

"Sakura are you feeling alright? no pain or anything?" Gaara asked worried about his wife.

Giving him a bored look Sakura said, "Gaara, I have been in the medical arts for my whole life and I am alright honey. No need to worry. I feel peaceful. Besides the baby will come out about 18 hours from now."

His face fell flat at her repsonse.

"Eighteen hours?" Gaara sputtered.

"Yes, Gaara. Eighteen hours. Why? Got a problem with that or something"

"No, its just I never knew pregnancies would take this long..." he said innocently.

Still eating the food she got earlier, Sakura stared at Gaara and smiled in awe with his innocence of learning about birthing and children.

"Since this is your first time experiencing this, I wil teach you everything a few days after this baby is finally our of me... I mean babies." She whispered out the last part.

"Babies? Sakura, this is your surprise?"

"Yeah... It's twin boys..." She said waiting for his reaction.

"Honey, this is the greatest news I had ever had my whole life. Besides getting married to you." Gaara answered happily, love clearly showing in both his voice and eyes.

The two were smiling at each other and anticipated their adventure ahead of them.

* * *

_**18 hours later...**_

"PUSH SAKURA! PUSH!" Tsunade, Sakura's mentor and mother yelled at her.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "Gaara I swear if these boys don't come out right now, I will fucking kill you!"

Sweat dropping Gaara allowed Sakura to squeeze his hand tightly and cringed slightly once Sakura gave another scream, pushing her baby out.

"Sakura, I am sorry. I never knew this was going to give you so much pain, love." Gaara sincerely apologized.

Stroking his face with her other hand, she told him, "Don't worr my Tanuki, after this is done, I will be fine. It is usually the firstbaby that's the hardest pregnancy - AHHHHH!"

With one final push, their first son came out. His name is Shunei. As son as he was out Tsunade gave him to one of the nurses to clean him up and then handed him to Gaara. his face was in awe. This was his son. A creation that both he and Sakura had created. He was sure damn proud of it too. He cringed again the the pain on his hand, looking at Sakura, then realizing it was not over yet. There was still one more baby inside her.

"Come one Sakura, one more push and it will be all over." Gaara soothed.

Sucking in one long last breath, Sakura screamed her last push and out came her other son. Stroking her hair, Gaara kissed Sakura on the forehead and thanked her for giving him beautiful twins. The youngest twin, by forty-five seconds was named Ganei. Giving Sakura her twin boys, allowing her to hold them, Gaara began to kiss both boys and their mother on the heads.

"Beautiful, just beautiful.." He said.

The two looking at their children did not notice their siblings, relatives and friends had come in, since they were too engrossed by their children. Their picture was taken as one big family by none other than Tsunade who smiled widely at finally being a grandmother.

* * *

Ten years from now, Sakura and Gaara defintely had more children. Besides Shunei and Ganei, there were two girls and one last boy in the picture. Their names are Sumi, Tomi, and Yura. The Sumi, Gani and Yura all had Father's red hair. Shunei and Tomi where the only two who had their mother's light pink hair. The boys all had Gaara stotic expression but Sakura's hyperness. The girls looked a lot like Sakura and are usually happy, but once they were messed with, it would be obvious who their father was.

All the students from Shukaku Industries were now trainers and some were even Gaara and Sakura's children's mentors. Neji and Tenten had two children name Yuhi and Damo. Hinata and Naruto had A boy and a girl named Mita and Nato. Ino and Kiba finally got together in the end and had a son named Kino. Gaara's siblings both fund love. Temari had Shikamaru and Kankuro had a beautiful woman named Karai. They all have children of their own.

Their names are Teika and Shemai, Temari and Shikamaru's kids. Tana and Goru were Kankuro and Karai's children. Luckily they aren't as crazy as him.

Towards there adventure, Gaara and Sakura couldn't wait for more things to happen.

* * *

**A/N:**_Hey guys you enjoyed it? Love it, Hate it, Like it? Just Review and Subscribe it! Love you all! _

_**Love, **_

**CHOSENDIARIES**


End file.
